Destroying Beauty Queens and Kings
by Luna Luce
Summary: You know who the outsiders, because maybe you were once one yourself: we are the cutters, goths, the shy kids, the trouble makers, freaks, or the socially awkward like myself. AH/OOC/OC, Jasper/Bella pairing. HIATUS


**Destroying Beauty Queens and Kings**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Just a story that popped in my head inspired by a few Pink songs. I'll be writing on this when I can't get my mind to focus on Deadly Instinct. **

**Summary: You know back when everything was simple, when you could always find something in common on the playground. That was before middle school, when bra sizes and who you thought was cute were thrown in the mix. That was before he showed up with his twin sister in 7****th**** grade and turned my world upside down with one sentence. **

**Beta'd By: The one and only SweetT129. She went grammar nazi on me, but I'm glad she did, because this chapter was in bad shape before she looked it over. For those of you who haven't checked out Such Great Heights you need to head over and read that after you read this chapter. It's an Bella/Jasper/Alice fic, if that's not your cup of tea. Then I must say you are missing out on a great read. Thanks again Sweets for looking over this and getting it back to me so quickly.**

**Word Count: 1,237**

_**So she thinks she's got a new boyfriend  
But the two of them have never met  
She's already got his name tattoo'd  
In a heart across her chest**_

Well his picture's plastered on her wall  
But he has never called  
And even all her friends  
They say you're livin a delirium

Badadadadadadadadadada, babe, you live in deliri -  
Badadadadadadadadadada - um

Secretly she's stalking him on the street  
Making sure she's one step behind  
They even went to the movies together  
Or at least they stood in the same line

**_~Pink *excerpted from the song Delirium  
_  
**

**Prologue **

**Bpov**

There he was again, laughing as he slung his arm around his on-again off-again girlfriend. His smile could light up the room and had the tendency to draw people in.

Except for us who were turned away from the popular cliques. The bottom dwellers, or the outsiders, as I like to call the group of outcasts I hung out with at school. You know who the outsiders, because maybe you were once one yourself: we are the cutters, goths, the shy kids, the trouble makers, freaks, or the socially awkward like myself. Hell even the computer whizzes, and math geeks were a step up from where I stood in the high school social ladder.

It wasn't always like this. No, most of the high school royalty I knew from when we were kids. You know back when everything was simple, when you could always find something in common on the playground.

That was before middle school, when bra sizes and who you thought was cute were thrown in the mix. That was before he showed up with his twin sister in 7th grade and turned my world upside down with one sentence.

_'Hi, my name is Jasper; what's your name?'_ I was so shocked that he spoke to me that all I could do was stutter what was supposed to be my name, but came out 'y-your B-b-b ella'. That was the first and the last words I've ever said to him out loud.

Sure, he still said hi to me, but it was always in passing, and I always stuttered a quick hello before walking away. It seemed that, from the first day he came to Forks, he was bound to be popular, just like his sister Rosalie.

He had wavy, golden-blond hair and stormy gray eyes with just a hint of blue in them. Not to mention his southern drawl, which made every girl swoon at the sound of his voice. And then there was his dimples...

Some would say I was obsessed with him, others would say that I was stalker. Of course, I deny this, because I was neither in my book. No, I was just really observant when it came to Jasper Whitlock.

So what if I knew that his favorite color was actually blue-gray and not green like most people believed? Or that he doesn't eat chicken because of the pet rooster he had back in Texas? How about the fact that he writes and plays his own songs on his guitar in the solace of his bedroom?

Knowing all this didn't make me a stalker. I mean, sure, I didn't get all these facts without some hard work over the last four years, but it helped that he was my next-door neighbor and, in every one of my classes.

Jasper was every girl's dream guy. Well at least he was in my book. He was smart, gorgeous, and athletic; to me, he was sex on legs. He was the captain of the football team as well as the quarterback, and the captain of the basketball team too; so of course his friends were all jocks.

But Jasper was really only close to two: Peter Wister and Emmett McCarthy. His best friend Peter was a cocky bastard, but had a soft spot for art- he was always making quick sketches of the forest that surrounded the back edges of the school buildings. And Emmett was the complete opposite of what his large size gave off. Most were intimated but those close knew that he was nothing but a big kid with a huge heart.

Jasper sister, Rosalie, was the queen of the school, and she ruled it well. She was sweet when she needed to be, but she could give any woman that called herself a ice queen a run for her money if she was crossed. She was, of course, the captain of the cheerleader squad, and the junior president of the school committee.

Her sidekick was none other than Jasper's girlfriend, Alice Brandon, who could be an even bigger bitch than Rosalie, yet still hold her air of innocence. She was what I called pint-sized, only standing at five foot one. She was co-captain of the cheerleader squad, and the president of the drama club, which was no surprise, since she was full-time drama queen.

Anyway, Rosalie's clique was deemed the beautiful ones because, even though I hate to admit it, they were _all_ beautiful all five of them: Rosalie Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Tanya Attiers, Katrina Donovich, and Heidi Larkett.

All of them were cheerleaders, and all were manipulative, evil bitches. Well, except Rosalie. She was icy, but she wasn't cruel enough to manipulate anyone. She was just brutally honest; that's what made her a bitch.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm jealous, but honestly, I'm not. I mean, seriously, who would want to be in a clique with two-faced bitches and have to put on a charade everyday? I know I don't. No, I like myself just the way I am.

Well, I was until the day I found out that Jasper didn't find me attractive; that I was just too plain for him. That was the day my rose-colored glasses shattered and I saw Jasper in a new light: he was just like all the rest of the smooth talkers and panty droppers. That was the day that boring old mousy Bella died and Izzy replaced her.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
